I never knew i'd love you
by little miss clueless
Summary: nO one knew or even think that they'll fall in love coz their destinies were written already but someone steals that book and rearranges the happening... kXs
1. Chapter 1

I never knew I'd love you

Kazuha's P.O.V.

My great detective standing in front of me with that gorgeous smile of his, staring at me with those awesome eyes, and that serious look he always have during cases. I'd love to tell you how I feel, to tell you that I love you…

Shinichi Kudo

* * *

Author's Note: Yah I know all of you are thinking: _"what? Isn't she in love with Heiji" _ or _"isn't he destined with Ran" _ well… just find out how things happened and ended up like this.

They're around 19-20 yrs old already

* * *

_Chapter 1: My Savior, My prince_

15 yrs. Ago

Kudo Residence

"Shin-chan! Behave like a good boy okay? We have guests coming" Yukiko ordered his 5 yrs. Old son

"Yes Mom" replied Shinichi

"Hi Yukiko!" greeted a woman from the door.

"OH hi!" replied Yukiko "So, where's Toyama-san?" she continued.

"He's at work… I brought Kazu-chan." The woman said as a little girl in pigtails wearing a floral pink dress came out from behind her.

"Hi Kazu-chan! This is Shin-chan." Yukiko introduced

Shinichi being that cool-stubborn kid just nodded at the little girl with the cutest smile.

"Shin-chan, why don't you show Kazu-chan that Sherlock Holmes book daddy gave you." Yukiko proposed

"Yes mommy. Come on." He replied as he dragged Kazu-chan to the library.

They stayed in the library and Shinichi was role-playing for Kazu-chan.

"YeaY! Shin-chan's so great he's an awesome, de-dect-detective!" Kazu-chan cheered.

"Someday I will be the Sherlock Holmes!" Shinichi replied

Then they went to the backyard coz Kazu-chan wanted to go outside and play some games.

They were running in the backyard and then Kazu-chan tripped and got wounded.

Shinichi approached her and carried her, with all his might, to the nearest faucet to clean the wound.

"Daddy said, 'clean it first to avoid infe-infet-infection'" he told her.

The two moms went to the backyard and tended to the wound.

They gave credit to Shinichi for knowing what to do.

Before Kazu-chan and her mom left, Kazu-chan kissed Shinichi on the cheek and said, "You saved my life… someday you will be my prince charming too."

Yukiko and Kazu-chan's mom giggled and bid their goodbyes

end of flashback

"Oi, Kazuha-chan you seem to be day dreaming." Said Ran

"Well… I remembered an old friend that I seem to forget the name. His face seems blurry to me too." Kazuha replied.

"Special someone?" Ran asked

"I Don't know Ran, someday, I wish I could meet him once again."

* * *

Next chapter would be about a kid's picture returning memories...

pls. review... tell me what you think!!

When i daydream in school... this is what i think of so mostly it's pure daydream

little miss clueless

SIGNING OUT

i LOve you Shinichi KUdo! No matter how much you love Ran or Ai i'll still love you!


	2. Chapter 2

I Never Knew I'd Love You

I Never Knew I'd Love You : Inter-School Play

Part two

Author's Note: I do NOT own Detective Conan or any of the characters that will be quite familiar to you…

Please forgive me if this sucks… it's just a matter of events that come to my head whenever the teacher is speaking (sorry, bad example of a student, I have good grades, though.) it seems like my imagination goes wild when they're speaking. Especially English and T.L.E. Being a high school student and a Detective Conan geek is quite hard to handle. (for me that is. With all the teasing and mocking.)

* * *

Inter-school play

"Okay, Middle School Students. Our school has been chosen to appear in an Inter school play. Only two schools are chosen for this play. Unfortunately, not all the students would be participating on the stage itself but they are going to help. Only 1 class has been chosen to perform. That section is the class of Hitachii-Sensei's class for the awesome play they produced last year. You will be given time to prepare and you will meet you're partnering school in the gymnasium. That's all Good Luck!"

Announced the principal.

"Awesome class! Your talents have been recognized. Let's go meet the other middle school students." Said Hitachii-Sensei.

IN THE GYM

"Fujioka-Sensei!" shouted Hitachii-Sensei to the female teacher of the other school. "Eh, Hitachii-Sensei." Replied Fujioka-Sensei. "How would we choose the roles?" she asked. "Our Principal said that we would be holding auditions."

That morning every student was sent to the stage whether they liked it or not. Some didn't last a minute without shaking, some over acted and some just acted like they didn't care. Ran and Shinichi were watching and well… Shinichi didn't care about going up but Ran made him go there and made him act. She took his Sherlock Holmes book as a hostage and threatened to burn it if he didn't get the part. He was on stage and Ran is holding his book.

"Say these lines, 'I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you. Even if it takes my life'." Said Hitachii-Sensei.

_So corny!_ Shinichi thought. But then he looked at Ran and saw her hanging the book on her hand and attempting to tear a page, he got a little sweaty and then he saw a girl looking like she was arguing with a dark skinned guy and the line came out of his mouth as if he really meant it. The teachers were amazed and "You're definitely in for the lead man!" Fujioka-Sensei declared. Shinichi went of the stage and looked for the girl but didn't find her it looks like she left. Ran approached him and congratulated him but his mind was still with the girl.

Ran didn't get the part of Shinichi's leading lady but as Shinichi's character's best friend who turns into an Antagonist.

Shinichi's leading lady? (Well I got that part! Joke!) Luckily… it's the girl who took the words right from his lips.

DURING THE REHEARSAL

Shinichi still didn't know the name of the girl. They were getting close but they didn't know each other's name. Then during the rehearsal of the most romantic part (sorry…Kiss-less scenes), where Shinichi's character declares his love for the girl,

One of the lights came down and Shinichi pushed the girl aside for it was about to hit her. The light broke but they were both fine. Shinichi's arms were around the girl. They both felt awkward and turned away from each other.

THE PLAY

(Climax) Shinichi saves the girl from the evil clutches of his ex-best friend. And declares his love for her the director made a last minute change and made the girl kiss Shinichi on the cheek. The play paused for a moment. Shinichi and the girl looked into each other's eyes. "I guess you actually became my prince charming." Whispered the girl. Then the spotlight turned off and the curtains closed. When the curtains opened it was already the cast roll call.

AFTER THE PLAY

The girl was removing the make-up on her face. Shinichi knocked on the door, "May I come in?" he asked. "Sure." She replied.

Shinichi handed her a bouquet of flowers and planted a kiss on her cheek, "That's a payment for the last two you gave me." He whispered to her and then he left the room.

End Of another Flash Back

Shinichi stares at an old cardboard sword.

Little Miss Clueless™

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Then write it. Just click the go button.

Oh yeah, if you didn't get who the girl was… just go to the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it thanks!


End file.
